1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay server and a relay communication system that enable automatic resource transfer via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication system referred to as a Virtual Private Network (VPN) is known in the conventional art. The VPN is used, for example, to provide communication over the Internet between terminals connected to a Local Area Network (LAN) of a plurality of branch offices (base points) located in separate regions. Through the VPN, each client terminal can share various resources (such as folders, files, etc.) held by devices connected to another LAN arranged in a remote location, and thus, the resources can be shared and transferred through the network.
Such systems as the VPN, however, tend to be rigid because the network is virtual. Therefore, it is not easy to establish a scalable and flexible system.
However, without the VPN, it is difficult to automatically transfer a file to a storage area of a terminal that belongs to another network.